The freezer compartment of a residential refrigerator may include an automatic ice maker. An ice maker typically includes an ice mold for receiving water and forming ice cubes while the water freezes. Once the molded ice cubes are frozen, a motor either twists the ice mold or rotates an arm to eject the ice cubes out of the mold. The ejected ice cubes may then collect in a bin until dispensed from the freezer compartment.